


[Podfic] natural delights that lie ready to their hand

by Autodidact



Series: Leto Does Podfic [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Jonah Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact
Summary: Jonah and Barnabas reunite at the end of London's Season, and Barnabas has something new to show him.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus, Jonah Magnus/Mordechai Lukas (mentioned)
Series: Leto Does Podfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890415
Kudos: 3
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	[Podfic] natural delights that lie ready to their hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [natural delights that lie ready to their hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095743) by [Stacicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacicity/pseuds/Stacicity). 



  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t3iq3y6t2zmj7u0/natural%20delights%20that%20lie%20ready%20to%20their%20hand.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all actors in this podfic are over the age of 18.
> 
> Thank you so much to Elsie (Stacicity) for writing this absolutely gorgeous piece.
> 
> The narration and editing were done by Leto, who can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.
> 
> The beautiful cover art and the voice of Barnabas were done by Jay, who can be found on on tumblr and twitter @gummybyrd and on AO3 @Thetwistingdeceit.


End file.
